Batman
Batman AKA Bruce Wayne is the sole protector of Gotham City and founding member of the Justice League. A man who is dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. He is also one of the founding members of the Justice League, although he has many enemies, including The Joker and The Riddler. Biography As the charming, handsome and wealthy CEO of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne is the envy of all who meet him. No one suspects and only a few trusted individuals know that the seemingly trouble-free billionaire secretly has a super-secret Super Hero secret identity. If you guessed he was Superman, you’d be close…but wrong. Bruce can dress up as Batman. Batman is the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man who is dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. He is also one of the founding members of the Justice League, although he has many enemies, including The Joker and Wrath. Personality He is a strategist, cunning and has sheer willpower. When the Justice League first met with each other, Batman was the most mature and rational. He will do anything for his family. He almost never loses his cool. He never will kill and strongly believes in the policy. In an argument he had with Damian, he understands that while killing may be "easy," you have to do the right thing because it's right. Batman, is a sharper, especially with Hal. He considers the general public fear and hatred of heroes to be a necessary evil but does what he does to make the world a better place. Wonder Woman even compares him favorably to Hades, who in the original myths was a very dark, but not evil death god. He is Combat Pragmatist as he picks his fights carefully like he sticks to surprise attacks against the parademons as best he can. Can be smug and he has no powers to be smug about; he swipes Green Lantern's power ring and when told he's not going to do it again, his reply is "Unless I want to." Later on, Batman starts to become better at handling Damian's bratty outbursts and giving his son effective punishments. Relationships * Batgirl: Early on in Barbara's career at Batgirl, she had a dream that she kissed Batman after saving his life. For some time, she was in a relationship with Dick Grayson., despite not knowing that he was Robin. When Barbara had discovered Batman’s true identity, she and him began working more closely together, though she still had feelings for Dick. At some point in time after Dick had left for good, despite the obvious age difference between them, Bruce and Barbara dated, but they broke things off between them as Bruce was too focused on fighting crime than being in a full relationship and because of what happened to Robin when the Joker had abducted him. These events eventually put a major strain on their relationship, which made Barbara hold a long lasting grudge towards him in the future.44 Despite what happened in the past, Bruce still cares deeply for Barbara, even having a picture of the two of them together on the Batcomputer * Zatana:During his training to become Batman, Bruce studied under the magician, Zatara, in escape artistry under the alias John Smith. During this time, Zatara's daughter, Zatanna, developed a crush on "John" and attempted to stop him from leaving by handcuffing him to a ladder. Bruce, of course, quickly got out of them and left before she could try again. Years later, a performance in Gotham led to her encountering Batman. She soon realized that Batman and "John Smith" were one and the same. At some unknown point in time, using her magic Zatanna learned that he was Bruce Wayne. Ever since, He has a extremely close relationship with Zatana. Batman even threatened to disband the Justice league due to people fighting with Zatanna. * Catwoman: Bruce and Catwoman have a strange flirtationship. After their first encounter, both expressed strong feelings for each other (in Bruce's case, out of costume as well), but were never able to start a true relationship due to being on opposite sides of the law. Later on, they were more scornful of each other as they knew a relationship wasn't possible due to a lack of trust, and only dealt with each other when crime was involved. Selina even attempted to seduce Nightwing once, but soon realized she was being tricked. * John Constantine: Batman meets John to form a team to investigate the cause and reason for many supernatural occurrences. Zatanna offered Constantine a position as well. Constantine initially declines to claim Batman wouldn't approve of him, but Zatanna claims it was his idea. * Wonder Woman:During his time in the Justice League, Batman and Wonder Woman had a growing affection for each other, Batman was depressed when he thought she was killed by a missile in Gorilla City during their first encounter with Gorilla Grodd. He admitted to Dick Grayson that he may have had feelings for her, but decided not to pursue it because he felt dating on the team led to disasters and out of fear that Diana would become a target for his enemies, despite her demonstrations of being perfectly able to fend for herself. * Superman:Over the years, both Batman and Superman have had an on-and-off again rivalry, although both heroes have eventually developed a grudging respect for each other. Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman founded a team of Superheroes called the Justice League of America. Enemies of both Superman and Batman have formed alliances against the two heroes over the years, most notably the Joker and Lex Luthor. When Fighting Owlman, Utraman, and Killercroc, the two heroes accidentally discovered each other's secret identities. * Green Arrow: Batman and Green Arrow have several things in common making them close friends. * Black Canary: Black Canary and he both know that doing what is right is more important than their personal feelings. * Flash: Batman and Flash get along extremely well. Once on accident, The Flash went on to accidentally create the Flashpoint Universe, erasing Batman from existence. After fixing the timestream, The Flash visited Batman to tell him about everything that occurred and gave him the letter from his father, prompting the tearful Batman to tell him: "You're one hell of a messenger." * Green Lantern: Bruce is the closest to Hal on the team. Hal has grown respect for him since, he's one of the few to treat him as an equal and would follow his orders to the letter. * Aquaman: Aquaman and he see each other as warriors and comrades, fighting for the common cause of saving lives. * Cyborg: Batman sees Cyborg as a valuable asset to the team. However, He feels Cyborg relies too much on his technological solutions to solve problems. Powers and Abilities * Indomitable Will: He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an almost superhuman "force of will". Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. * Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. * Expert Inquisitor: Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. Several techniques have been seen, include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability and senses are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non-portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman being able to perform amazing physical feats is due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Strength: In terms of brute strength, Batman is one of the strongest humans alive.He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed 1000lbs over his head, bent steel metal bars with his hands. This strength also extends to his legs allowing him to jump high up and far foward without a running start. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses well beyond 1000Ibs. Using highly effective muscle control, Batman can apply near superhuman force in his physical attacks, able to overpower the Venom enhanced Bane and Killer Croc. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman, he is able to quickly react to simultaneous attacks from multiple enemies and dodge rapid gunfire. Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight from behind when he tried to shoot him. ** Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. In combat he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies, he could even match the Master assassin Deathstroke's superhuman speed in combat. ** Peak Human Durability: His endurance and durability is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged Will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain. His muscles and bones are harder and more resilient than an average person. He is able to withstand being stabbed and shot multiple times, as well as beatings from Superhumans such as Killer Croc and Bane on Venom. ** Peak Human Stamina: ''Bruce's highly trained and developed body has stamina comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 7 minutes. In his early days he once fought in a gauntlet for 28 hours straight. Batman has demonstrated exercising extensively with a rigorous training regime that lasted 1 hour, yet he had not slowed down or began tiring. ** ''Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. * Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability.He is particularly skilled in Parkour. * Master Martial Artist: Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Kung Fu, Boxing, and Ninjutsu. * Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. * Master of Stealth: His ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. * Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Bruce is an expert marksman that is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. * Genius Intellect: (Batman's IQ is possibly well over 200) Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. * Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. * Multi-Lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. * Master Tactician & Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the DC universe. * Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. * Crack Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. * Expert Tracker: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). * Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. * Expert Mechanic and Driver: Batman is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. * Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes, are at the peak of human perfection. He can press/lift close to 1000lbs, and has in some cases demonstrated enough strength to rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. Equipment *'Batsuit:' A high-tech suit of lightweight and highly flexible body armor, most notably for speed and durability enhancements. The sensory systems on his suit allow for a better sense of awareness and senses. His suit has on-board computer and scanner systems. The cape allows form gliding and minimal flight. His color scheme, combined with his ninjutsu training makes him almost invisible in the dark and night. *'Utility belt': Batman carries a wide array of gadgetry and weapons on his suit, specifically on his belt. It is also outfitted with abilities of its own, such as a rocket propulsion system powerful enough to nearly push Darkseid through a Boom Tube when the Justice League banished him from Earth, and explosive devices that Batman used to take down Parademons and the undead Talons. **'Grappling gun': Batman uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractable, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. It can also be used to pull objects or people towards him and restrain others like a lasso. The device has demonstrated that it can fire two lines at once to form a tether between two targets, such tethering a Parademon to a building. **'Batarangs': Batman's signature weapons are his throwing blades, similar to shurikens, but shaped like the bat symbol on his chest. He primarily uses them as nonlethal projectiles to knock out or wound his opponents. Some of these batarangs are actually explosives, such as the one that he used to distract Superman in their initial encounter. There a many different types for many different using, Batman's baterangs are black in color, and its unknown about how much he has of them. (Every known set including Batman) **'Fire Gun' - Once Batman will have to fight Mr. Freeze and his ice, Batman should be prepared, so he made the fire gun to fight the ice. * Kryptonite Suit- a Suit made of kryptonite made to fight superman. Vehicles * Batboat * Batcycle * Bat-glider * Batmobile: '''The '''Batmobile is a high tech vehicle that Batman uses to travel around Gotham. It was designed by Lucius Fox. * Batwing * Jet-wing * Whirly-BatCategory:Fictional character Category:Film Characters Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Bat Family Category:Batman Characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters